Quirks of the Deadly Sins
by Galmanous
Summary: After a great war from the distant past sealed up various fantastic, mysterious, and dangerous creatures. A world of superheros will be turned upside down when seven powerful individuals of mysterious origins reappear in a new world. Esspecially with the cooperation of a class of indivuals training to become heros. (AU)
1. Ch. 1 The Sun Rises

Ch. 1 The Sun Rises

* * *

The Seven Deadly Sins is owned by Nakaba Suzuki and My Hero Academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi.

Isn't it fun to be inspired by new ideas from others works, it's what I like to call being inspired in an era losing originality in idea's, don't you all think so?

This fanfic is inspired by another fanfic created by Shadow Knight Destroyer

* * *

Aldera Junior High - Morning

"You guys are all third-years now. It's time to start thinking seriously about your futures!" the teacher explains to us. With slight excitement the teacher says "I could pass out some career aptitude tests but…" he raises a stack of papers in his hands which would be the aptitude tests. The teacher then tosses the papers in the air and says with joy "I assume you all want to be heroes!"

Everyone cheers as they show for their individual quirks except for three people. The teacher tries to control the class by saying "Yes, you all have wonderful quirks. But you know that it's against the rules to use them in school!"

Suddenly, a loud and prideful voice yells "Sensei! Don't lump me in with these losers! As if I had anything like their crappy quirks." That is Katsuki Bakugou, or Kacchan by me and Izuku, his quirk gives him the ability to make explosions. He always believes himself to be the best in our class and is going to be the best hero, even better than All Might.

As the class boo and one of them says "Get over yourself Katsuki!!" Katsuki replies in a mocking tone "Shut up! Extras should act like extras!"

The teacher says in acknowledgment "Ah, Bakugou...you, of course. You must be aiming for U.A. High School."

The students chattered about U.A. like "That national school?! The cutoff score this year is 79, right?!" and "I hear they barely accept anyone!!"

An shy orange hair kid looks at Izuku and ask in a quiet whisper "Hey Izuku, is something wrong?" He seems to be very nervous and looks like he's trying to hide.

Bakugo then jumps on top of his desk and exclaims "Ah, the stupid chattering of extras! I aced the mock exam!! I'm the only one here with the stuff for U.A.! I'll even surpass All Might and become the best hero out there! Not to mention I'll be one of the richest people in the world!!"

Our teacher then says in realization "Oh, you're also going for U.A., aren't you, Midoriya?" This causes Katsuki to freeze in shock at this surprising realization, the orange hair kid looks at Izuku with surprise and admiration at this realization.

Everyone else turn to face him and then start laughing in a mocking way except Katsuki who looks very angry. The orange hair kid tries to hide himself behind his desk in case Katsuki lashes out, he feels so ashamed to be a coward. The students then say stuff like "Huh?! Midoriya?! No way!!" and "Good grades alone can't get you into the hero program!"

Izuku tries to stand up and defend himself by saying "Th-That's not necessarily true! Sure, there's no precedent, but…"

Unfortunately, Izuku was interrupted by Katsuki using his quirk to blast him away and yells "Come on, Deku!! Forget the crappy quirks. You're totally quirkless. And you think you can rub shoulders with me?! You suck worse than little coward Escanor over there!" He flinches at the call of my name.

Izuku tries to defend himself by saying " Wa-wait, no, Kacchan. I wasn't...saying I could compete with you! Not at all! I mean it. It's just...been my dream. Since I was little. And well...there's no harm in trying…"

Katsuki interrupted him and says angrily "Try?! Try what?! The entrance exam?! You're taking the exam just to "try"?! What can you even do?!" It very scary, the way they look at him, making him feel like the freak of the school, just because he doesn't have any powers. It would feel lonely, at least it almost would, if it weren't for Escanor being in the same boat.

After School

As soon as school is finished Escanor gathers his stuff and get ready to leave with Izuku. He looks over to his desk to see him looking at something on his phone, probably something about that incident this morning. Izuku then begins to pick up a notebook in which the cover reads "Hero Analysis for my Future, No. 13".

Unfortunately, Katsuki grabbed the notebook from his hand and says "We ain't done here Deku."

Some students next to him asks "What's that, Katsuki!?" and ""For my future"? Seriously?! This guy, Midoriya…"

Izuku pleaded to Katsuki "C-Come on, give it back!!"

Even more unfortunate is that Katsuki uses his quirk to blow up Izuku's notebook, without destroying it completely.

Izuku asks in complete shock "Why…?!" to which Katsuki throws the notebook out of the window, shocking Izuku more than Escanor, and says "The best heroes out there, well...they showed signs of greatness even as students. I'll be the first and only hero from this crappy public middle school! The first to win the honor of becoming a student at U.A. High. Guess I'm just a perfectionist." Katsuki then pat Izuku's shoulder, which he uses his quirk to make smoke come out, with a smile and continues "In other words...don't you dare get into U.A. nerd!"

This causes Izuku to shake in fear and despair as one of the other students says "Jeez...typical. C'mon, say something…"

To which Katsuki replies "He can't say anything. He's so lame. Even as a third-year...he still can't face reality." He then turns to slightly face Izuku and says "You wanna be a hero so bad? I've got a time-saving idea for you. If you think you'll have a quirk in your next life...go take a swan dive off the roof!!" Izuku looks back ready to punch him in anger until small pops and crackles appear on Katsuki's hand and he asks "Yeah? What?" Which stops Izuku dead in his tracks with fear.

Katsuki then looks towards Escanor to see if he has anything to say, to which all he got was a shaking wimp in its place, and Escanor hates it. As Katsuki finally leaves, Escanor moves next to Izuku and tries to think of anything to say or do to try and make him feel a little better. Unfortunately, he couldn't think of anything at all.

A little later outside the school, Izuku tries to get the remains of his notebook back from a small pond with fish with a pained look on his face. Escanor looks to him with a lot of confliction thinking "Kacchan, why did you tell him that, aren't heros suppose to prevent stuff like that, wouldn't you get in trouble if he actually did it?" Izuku finally grabs his notebook and the two start walking towards a bridge under a roadway. Izuku finally looks up, almost surprising Escanor, with a determined look, not being dismayed from what he desires. This causes Escanor to smile, glad to see that his friend has not completely lost hope.

It couldn't last as when they past a manhole cover, a slime creature slithered out of it and took the two student by surprise.

The slime creature says with evil intent "A medium-sized body...to hide in…" The slime man begins to cover Izuku and what looks like cutting off his air supply and says "Don't worry. I'm just hijacking your body. Calm down. It'll only hurt for about 45 seconds...then it'll all be over." As Izuku tries to scream but his voice is muffled, the slime creature looks to a shaking Escanor who looks terrified. The slime guy then looks at him with a fierce look which makes Escanor pass out in fear and possibly lack of oxygen.

The slime creature then says "I'm saved. You're a real hero. I never thought he'd show up in this town." Izuku tries scratching his way out but the slime man says "No point in trying that. I'm fluid, you see!!" Izuku looks out desperately, trying to remain onto hope that a hero will come to save, he desperately tries to stay alive.

Something surprising happens as the manhole cover suddenly flies and crashes to the ceiling then to the floor as a man with blond hair with two bangs that stand upward, wearing a basic white t-shirt and jeans that fit tightly over his fully defined masculine structure and a confident smile on his face say "Fear not kid!! I am here!" All might then prepares whats looks like is a straight punch as he says "TEXAS...SMASH"

The punch sends a powerful shockwave which causes both the slime man and Izuku to pass out from the shock.

Daytime - Streetway

From the blurry depths of darkness, both Izuku and Escanor emerge as All Might was trying to bring them both back to consciousness by gently slapping them both in the face.

As soon as both of them were fully conscious he stops and says relieved "Thank goodness."

Both Izuku and Escanor both are jolted awake being surprise by meeting All Might to which he says "You're okay!Excellent!!" All Might then makes a pose and continues "Apologies...for getting you caught up in my villain hunt. Mistakes like that aren't my style, but...this is a strange land to me. And besides I'm off camera!!"

All Might then shows two soda bottles filled with the slime man and continues "But my success here is all thanks to you two!! I've contained the villain!!"

Both Izuku and Escanor look at All Might with shock and awe at the sight of him and his aura of magnificence. Izuku then looks for some paper and a pen and says in a hurry "Oh! A-an autograph! Where's...Ah, my notebook...He already did it!!" To which when Izuku opens his kinda burned notebook, he sees a signature of All Might taking up two pages.

Izuku then quickly makes many bowing motions with his body while standing up and saying "Wowww!! Thank you so much!! What a treasure!! It'll be my family heirloom!!"

All Might then says while stuffing the bottles in his pants pockets and walking away "Now I must bring this fellow to the authorities! You can catch me again on TV!!"

Izuku asks with surprise and nervously as Escanor continues to look on in admiration "Um! Wait...is that it…? I…"

All Might interrupts as he squats, ready to jump, "A pro battles not only enemies, but also time. Until next time...thanks for your support!"

After a couple of seconds, Escanor finally awakes to his surrounding to which he realizes…..Izuku is not here. Escanor looks up to where All Might is jumping to, and his eyes bugged out to where Izuku might be and screams "IZUKUUUUUU!!!" Escanor then sighs in defeat at the weird circumstances that has just occured in the past few minutes.

Escanor then stands up, picks up his bag, and thinks "I guess I should wait a few minutes for them to get down and wait until Izuku asks the questions he wishes to ask. I guess I should go to the store while I have some time."

Later at a convenience store near his home, he starts looking at various produce and still thinking about his encounter with the slime villain and All Might. He thinks "That had to be the most scariest and amazing time of my life. Although I'm still ashamed that I didn't do anything to help him. If only I was as courageous as Izuku, maybe even All Might, then maybe even a quirkless person like me can do some cool things." After gathering all the stuff he needs for the next couple of weeks, he begins to walk to the register.

Suddenly, an explosion caught everyone in the convenience store by surprise. Everyone leaves in panic and terror at the confusion of what's happening. The only ones who seem to remain are only two people, a nearly unconscious Escanor, and another student the same age as him under some rubble.

Escanor was able to shakingly get back up and can see that everything around his is on fire or destroyed and as rubble. He looks around blearily or unfocused at what might have caused this to happens but can't find anything as his head was hurting. What actually caught his attention was the student his age buried under rubble. Escanor didn't have time to think as this person is in trouble and there doesn't seem to be any help nearby. He begins to dig and bury out the person that is trap. He was able to dig out enough to reveal the head of the student, it appears that it was a girl with a, now, messy bowl cut brown hair.

She appears to be regaining conscious as she finally see who is helping her in this dangerous situation. She notices something as Escanor tries to lift some heavy beams and a piece of an air duct, and is unable to do so. The girl student says weakly "L-lo-ok o-out!" Escanor got distracted for a second to figure out what she means. Unfortunately, it was too late, as some loose rubble above him finally broke down and fell on top of him, knocking him unconscious.

Escanor, trapped under rubble with nothing but darkness and pain, thinks "Is this it, is this how it's going to end? Am I...really going to die? I wish I could've done something right, even if it's just one time." As he continues his thought process, everything around him feels like a abyss of silence and emptiness. Feeling the weight of his supposed uselessness, he thinks "Why...was I even born. I'm such a disappointment."

A mysterious and unrecognizable voice calls out in the abyss "You, who is weak, spineless, and a coward. In the face of difficulty, strive to change yourself and has shown true courage. You not only wish to grow and improve, but even show kindness to those who treat you as insignificant. You...what is your name."

Opening his eyes, seeing nothing but darkness everywhere, except for a mysterious figure surrounded in light to the point where you can't see anything defining characteristics, answers weakly "Esca...nor."

Hearing his name the beings head looks up in thought and says "Escanor, huh. I haven't heard that name in a long time. No matter, I have decided that you, Escanor, are worthy of being my successor." The being then shows out his hand out and a sphere of light appears on it. The sphere emits a warm glow that gives a strange and comforting aura. The being explains "With this, it will give you the power needed to protect all that is important to you, will you accept it?" Escanor, awe struck at the glowing sphere, nods and begins to reach for the orb.

As he almost touches the orb, Escanor thoughts "So warm, it feels almost like the sun." Escanor then says without even thinking "It's...so beautiful."

The being seems to smile at that and says in acknowledgement "Indeed, as beautiful as the sun itself."

As soon as Escanor makes contact with the sphere, a strange sensation flows throughout his body. A feeling of power welling up and building, a feeling of strength making him feel powerful and unstoppable. It makes him feel like he stands on top of everything.

Evening - Convenience Store Remains

In the aftermath of the slime man and Katsuki incident, some of the pro heroes check around the destroyed area to see if there are anyone who was trapped during the incident. One specific hero wearing a casual blue zip up hoodie that fits tightly around her figure and a blue long skirt that reaches to the middle of her calves enters the destroyed convenience store to see nothing but rubble. She digs through some of the rubble until suddenly, a large figure pops out which surprised the people outside except for the female figure.

The figure that came out of the rubble looks to be someone around his 20s or 30s, with a very masculine body standing tall and proud with almost torn clothing except the remains of a white shirt and remains of a school uniform pants. He seems to be carrying an unconscious girl with a brown bowl cut on his large shoulder. The man looks around to check his surroundings till he finds the women wearing the blue hoodie. He then delicately takes the girl on his shoulder and gives it to the woman, in which she grabs the girl in her arms.

As the man begins to walk out the woman says with a curious tone "May I ask who you are?"

The man stops but doesn't look back as he replies in a proudly deep voice "I am the one who stands above all others, I am Escanor. And you should not address me in such a cavalier manner." Escanor then walks away to try and find Izuku to see if he is okay, meanwhile the woman holding the girl in her arms says to herself "Very interesting, I think I want to know more."

Evening - Streetway

On the way to Izuku's apartment, Escanor realizes that as the sun goes down, he starts to turn back into his weak and meek original form. This doesn't matter to him, as it would be difficult explaining to his aunt why he suddenly got big and muscular, and is acting all prideful like this in just one day. Although there is still the question about how to use this power and what to do now that he has this power.

A female voice calls out "Escanor, right?" Escanor turns his head to see the familiar blue hoodie and skirt wearing woman he met at the convenience store earlier.

Escanor replies "Do not address me in such a cavalier manner. Who might you be?"

The woman puts her hood down to reveal her black hair that reaches her shoulders, calm and curious golden eyes, and beautiful, almost glowing, skin. The woman then says "I am one of the pro hero's, my codename is Enchantress, but my true name is Merlin."

Escanor blushes at the beautiful woman that calls herself Merlin, he has never seen anyone as beautiful as her before. His prideful attitude slowly falters at the sight of her.

Merlin continues with her calm smile "I am curious about you, your quirk, it's different, very different."

Escanor with slightly wide eyes with surprise and amazement asks "How can you tell, isn't it like a strength increasing quirk?"

Merlin, still smiling, shakes her head no and replies "It isn't just that, it's something never seen before, and I want to know what it is...and…"

A curious Escanor turns a little more as Merlin finishes "...I want to give you a chance to use this power of yours."

Escanor turns fully, with much curiosity, and asks "What do you mean?"

Merlin seems to smile fully at catching his full attention and rephrase her question "Would you like to become a hero?"

Escanor eyes widen even more at the question that was imposed on him. Being a hero wasn't the first thing that he ever thought he would become. He was always weak, scared of a lot of things, and can never protect anything. He always thought he could live a normal life, at least, until this power was given to him.

He looks at his left hand and thoughts "I guess with this power, I now have the power to protect people. From pain and sadness. Like from the sadness I felt a long time ago."

Escanor looks towards the patient Merlin with pride and confidence and answers "I...accept."


	2. Ch 2 The Seven Enter

Ch.2 The Seven Enter

* * *

The Seven Deadly Sins is owned by Nakaba Suzuki and My Hero Academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi.

Karlos1234ify: Thanks?

Guest: I guess I'll try to pull back on the pride, I've never done a prideful character before.

Aqua5512: here you go.

* * *

One week later

Merlin's Lab - Daytime

To be nervous is an understatement to what Escanor is feeling right now. At first, Escanor is relieved that Izuku is okay and doing a lot better, although a bit nervous for some reason, and the fact that he'll be busy for a while with something important. But after the development of Escanor's new power, he is now going to go into the hero program in U.A. so he not only has to study to pass the written exam, but try to understand and train with his new quirk, and that is slightly more challenging. To top it all off, he is inside the experimental lab Merlin uses to study quirks and their advancements, not only is it a big lab, it also has a lot of equipment.

With electrodes on a shirtless Escanors' two temples and his shoulders, Merlin comes out wearing a lab coat and a stethoscope, holding a clipboard, and says "Before we start with any of my experiments for today, I have to record your vitals for safety reasons, okay?"

Escanor nods and Merlin then did a series of basic check up procedures along with measurements, vitals, and temperature.

After she is done with the check up, she says "Okay, we're going to try a series of test to see if your quirk activates, in order to determine what it is and what it can do. Any questions?"

Escanor thinks for a few seconds and asks "I-Is this gonna hurt?"

Merlin chuckles at the question and answers for assurance "I'm not going to do anything that will risk your life, we're just trying to figure some stuff out and then we'll figure out what to do from there."

Escanor then exhales to relax as Merlin then writes some notes on her clipboard. Merlin says "Come." and her and Escanor begin to run various tests to see if that would activate his quirk, with little success.

After about a couple hours of testing, Merlin decides to take a break and rest before they continue to the next batch. As Merlin is pacing, looking over the test results so far, Escanor looks around in confusion as to what he might be doing wrong.

Merlin then stops, lowers the clipboard, and says "Of course, I did this wrong. I should've started with a question." Escanor looks confused but is then surprised when Merlin turns to face him and asks "Escanor, when you first activated your quirk, what was going on in your mind at the time?"

Escanor thinks for half a minute until he finally says "Well, I was helping out someone out when the convenience store was collapsing. Even when I was probably about to die, in the back of my mind, I wanted to make sure that girl was okay. How is she by the way?"

Merlin chuckles to herself about something which confuses Escanor and answers "She's doing fine, she only received a small concussion and a few scrapes, easily treatable."

Escanor exhales in relieve at that message as Merlin writes down more notes on her clipboard. Merlin then says which catches his attention "I want to make an evaluation of you physical abilities before I try anymore tests. Okay?"

Escanor nods nervously and is guided by Merlin to her physical evaluation area filled with various physical machines that would fill a gym and more. Escanor then goes through many physical machines with slight trouble due to Escanor not being very strong, the most he could do is the 5-10 pound weights on all machines.

After the physical evaluation, Merlin writes down her results and says "I need to get some things for the next couple of experiments, it'll only take a few minutes."

Escanor nods as Merlin leaves through to her supply room as Escanor sits on a chair next to her desk. After about 15 minutes, Escanor wonder what's taking Merlin so long, he thinks "Maybe she's trying to get something she can't reach, or maybe it's kinda heavy and she needs an extra pair of hands to help. I should go and see if she needs any help."

Escanor enters the supply room and is shocked by a surprising sight. Merlin, reaching out to a shelf with her clipboard hold close to her, trapped in a block of ice.

Escanor yells in surprise "MERLIN!!" and runs to the block encasing her. From her posture and her calm demeanor that she did not expect this and was caught by surprise.

Escanor quickly looks around to find anything to pierce the ice and is able to find a pickaxe in the corner of the room and quickly grabbed it and tries to pierce the ice. After a couple of minutes, he barely makes a dent on the ice with the picaxe and drops it out of exhaustion. He thinks "I have to hurry before she freezes to death, but I don't know what to do. If only I could activate my quirk, I could probably break it with the picaxe. I have to save her. I have to save her…..I will save her."

In the midst of his jumbling thoughts, he never noticed that his quirk did activate as he grew to his more masculine form in a couple minutes. Once he finally notices, he takes the pickaxe in one hand and begins to break through the glass. After about 12 hits around the entire perimeter of the ice block, the block breaks and Merlin stubbles, to which Escanor positions himself to catch her if she falls, but she is able to stand up and tries to regain her berrings.

Merlin turns to Escanor and begins to take a good look of Escanor with his now active quirk. Merlin says "It seems that freezing myself has apparently activated your quirk, interesting indeed."

Escanor asks "So you decided to trick me, just to activate my power?" Merlin seems to stop to also take notice of Escanor's change in personality.

Merlin smiles and answers "It was the only way since we don't know any other way to activate your quirk, but I am sorry to have tricked you."

Escanor crosses his big arms and thinks about what she says for a few seconds until he finally says "I will except your apology, now what do you wish of me?"

Merlin giggles at the line and answers "Now I'm going to repeat on recording your vitals and the physical tests again to compare to your smaller form, okay?"

Escanor nods and follows Merlin to her desk to retake the check up with a new file to compare with. With some of the physical measurements she had to take a stool to reach to his upper half of his upper body. Everything seems normal for his quirk at first until he takes his temperature, which seems to be slightly abnormal. She dots it down on her clipboard under notes and as she is finishing her examination, she finally starts to notice a weird amount of heat being released from his body, and very slowly declining. Since he doesn't seem to notice it, she decides not to say it outloud unless it's necessary.

After the basic checkup Merlin guides the still masculant Escanor to her physical examination area to test his new strength on the weights to see how much power he has gained so far. Obvious enough, Escanor's new strength now allows him to lift even the 600 pound weights at the moment. She would test if he could lift more, the only problem is that she doesn't have anymore heavy weights to test it with.

After using every machine at its most maximum setting possible, Merlin and Escanor take a break so she can get her gathered data in order before trying out new tests. Merlin suddenly thought about a question that for some stupid reason has never crossed her mind. She asks "By the way, since you have recently obtained your power, how did you turn back to your other self last week?"

Escanor thinks for a few seconds with his arms crossed and answers "In my expanse of knowledge, my best guess is that my power relates to the sun, so as the sun goes down, I return to my weaker self. Does that suffice?"

Merlin nods and answers "Yes, very, now I now that I have a time limit. I better plan accordingly. Thank you."

Escanor slightly blushes at the gratitude and says "Of course, it was something only I could do."

Merlin giggles to herself and looks at her watch to see it was now almost 4:00, so she has a limited amount of time till sundown. She gets her data organize and puts a new set of files on her clipboard for the next couple of tests.

Merlin's Lab - Evening

After a bunch of tests, Merlin notices that the sun is about to set which means Escanor will turn back to his other self soon. which is also noticeable through his slight personality change and that he is getting smaller.

After she organizes the pile of data she has gathered so far, she puts it in a folder with the name Escanor written on the front and puts it into her filing cabinet.

Merlin turns to Escanor and says "Okay, I think that's enough testing for today. Thanks to you, I got plenty of data of your quirk. It may seem that it's only a strength boost, but my gut is telling me there is more to your quirk than meets the eye."

Escanor looks slightly confused about what she means, but doesn't argue because he himself doesn't understand his power yet.

Merlin also says "At least since I understand part of your quirk, we can use the rest of the time until the entrance exam to train you and try to discover other abilities you might have along with studying for the written exam." Escanor nods at the idea since he has 10 months until he can go through the entrance exam for U.A. high, so he has a lot of ground to cover.

Escanor asks Merlin asks with a tinge of nervousness "Do you think...we can make it?"

Merlin looks at him with a confident smile and says "I believe you can make it to the goal that lies before you, and I'll be there to help you along the way." Escanor looks at Merlin with admiration and astonishment as she continues "There are many things that haven't been discovered yet, and I want to learn what they are and what they do. That is half of the reason why I became a hero."

As Escanor looks at Merlin with a lot of admiration, his respect for her has grown plenty more.

Merlin says "Okay, same time tomorrow?" Escanor regains his composure and nods at the appropriate time to meet. The next 10 months will be a long series of trials for Escanor in order to enter U.A.

10 months later

U.A. Entrance - Morning

During the 10 months that pass were full of studying and training for this big day to come. The main focus at the first couple of months was to focus on trying to activate his quirk without an extreme stimulus. They were successful...a little too successful. Once they find out how to activate his power without extremities, it stayed that way all day long. So the next problem to resolve is how to keep Escanor in his smaller state during daytime so that he doesn't accidentally cause trouble with his incredible strength and the increasing heat that is being produced by him. With some experimentation, she was able to make a special made pair of glasses that would allow his to remain in his smaller form in the daytime until he removes them.

Speaking of heat, because of the training, the heat that Escanor is producing is starting to become more noticable. Which leads to Merlin explaining that her hypothesis to Escanor that the heat that he is producing is an energy that he is releasing as a unconcentrated heat. Which leads to the next couple of months to be about how to concentrate that energy to not release the suffocating heat. It mostly consists of meditation in silence, which allows Merlin to figure out which specific training he should work on next. At the end, Merlin decides that the last of the physical should be focused on stamina training.

Besides the physical training after school and before dark, Escanor also had to study for the written exam half of the entrance test. On some nights when Escanor is not studying he visit Izuku only to notice him acting a little strange, he even noticed it when they were in school from when Izuku was strangely mumbling something that catches everyone's attention. Izuku seems to be doing something for the past 10 months like Escanor, although he is slightly worried for Izuku because of the injuries, he doesn't worry too much because it just seems like Izuku is training like him for the entrance exam, which Escanor thinks it's admirable.

Escanor then walks through the large gate that makes the entrance of U.A. High which gives it an air of inspiration as you enter.

As Escanor enters the building, at the entrance, a male light blue haired teenager walks through the gate with a short orange hair boy and a female brown haired teenager wearing similar white school uniforms with the blue haired one wearing his uniform unbuttoned with a white shirt with a red logo underneath. The blue haired boy says "Well, aren't you excited guys?"

The short boy holding a large green pillow answers with a slightly irritated attitude "You've already asks us 6 times already, yes, we are excited. I think you're too excited for your own good."

The female teenager adds "Yeah Ban, you need to slow down a little bit or else you'll do something stupid or piss someone off."

The male teenager named Ban replies "I can't help it, we're in U.A. High, the best place to become a hero."

They both reply back at the same time with more irritation "We know, everyone says it at school."

Ban says, mostly to himself, "Once I become a hero, I'll collect the hidden treasures of the world and become the richest hero in the world."

The two look at him and says with a tired like tone "You're just repeating things out of nervousness aren't you?"

Ban looks back at them with a stressful expression and answers "You would be too, the entrance exam is the hardest in all of Japan."

The boy and female teenager pass him as the short one says "We've studied for at least two months, I think we have a good chance at passing the written exam. The physical exam is easy for out quirks."

Ban catches up to them and says "Says you King, you and Diane don't have to worry about a time limit for your quirk. I'm lucky I have a weapon as my backup."

The three continue talking as they enter the building. Meanwhile at the entrance, a boy with pink hair and wearing glasses and regular dark grey school uniform passes the gate. The male teen, named Gowther, looks at the school with a blank expression and says "So this is the legendary U.A., I wonder if I could finally find the answers I'm looking for." Gowther then enters the building along with the other students.

The nervousness could be felt through the entrance as the many students wishing to enter this prestigious school for heroes. Many fates cross here on this special day, and the story has only just begun.


	3. Ch 3 Trials

Ch. 3 Trials

* * *

Aqua5512: Well, I hope I dilute your fear a bit.

The Seven Deadly Sins is owned by Nakaba Suzuki and My Hero Academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi.

I hope you enjoy

* * *

20 minutes later

U.A. Auditorium

"Welcome to today's live performance!! Everybody say "Hey"!!" The voice hero President Mic tries to build excitement with the students but the silence that proceeds proves otherwise.

As if President Mic was somewhat expecting it, he continues "I've got shivers down my spine, too, listeners! All right, examinees...I'm gonna give you the low-down on how this'll go down! Are you ready!?" The continuing silence is deafening as the students don't respond to his attempt to increase the excitement and energy. Although for some students, they have different reasons for their excitement besides simple awkwardness. For example, Izuku Midoriya is quietly murmuring his excitement over seeing another famous hero. On another part of the stands, King and Diane wait in anticipation of what their exams are about, although Ban shows more excitement than the others as he is nearly bouncing in his seat. On the other side of the stands, Gowther sits with a blank look on his face which makes it hard to tell what is on his mind at that current moment. Sitting about three rows behind Izuku is Escanor looking on with nervous anticipation and trying to make small guesses about what they need to do to pass the test.

President Mic explains "Now pay close attention, listeners! We'll be testing your mettle by running a ten-minute practice run at our replica city-district! You can take whatever you like! Everybody gather at the designated meeting area after the presentation, ya dig?" President Mic then explains the villain point system and the rule that the contestants can't attack each other

A student stands up and asks out loud to catch the hero's attention "Excuse me, may I ask a question!?" The student who asked wears a white formal uniform, most likely from a private school, with black hair and glasses. From at first glance he appears to be the picture of honor student that takes a lot of subjects seriously, whether they should be or not.

The student asks about how President Mic didn't explain the fourth type of villain that is shown on the handout and how embarrassing it is that the school would make that mistake and the importance of why the students are here today. The student also calls out Izuku for being too excited to the point of being a distraction, which Izuku then apologizes that makes Escanor sweatdrop at the ridiculousness of the past minute.

President then explain that the fourth kind of villain is a "arena trap" and that it's worth zero points. These hazards are suppose to be a distraction and cause trouble to the other contestants trouble.

As President Mic finishes his explanation, he ends it with "Now let's move to the main event!! "Plus Ultra!!""

U.A Imitation City - Entrance

After the written half of the test, the many students dispel to their different groups in front of the entrance, they get ready in their various exercise clothes and get their items ready for the test. Ban, wearing a dark red tracksuit, gets his three section staff out and practice with it for a few seconds. King, wearing a simple white t-shirt and black track shorts, gets his big green floating pillow out and proceeds to transform it into a lance, it floats next to him, ready for use. Diane, wearing a female brown tracksuit, puts on her blue gauntlets swings them a couple of time to feel the weight of them before actual combat use. Gowther, wearing a white button up dress shirt and brown slacks, looks around and analyzes the other students and their quirks while clenching his fists.

Escanor, wearing a green tracksuit larger than his own body that it almost looks like it'll fall off, looks around nervously, seeing all the various students with a wide variety of quirks and wonders about his chances to pass this test. He checks his watch to see it's a half hour past noon and is slightly relieved as he is less likely to rip his clothing when he takes off his glasses. Ban looks back to see the nervous Escanor and tries to talk to him until…

President Mic yells out "Aaaand start!" which surprises a large portion of the students. He explains "What's the matter!? There's no such thing as a countdown in a real battle! Run! Ruuun!! Consider the baton tossed!" The students show surprise at first and them immediately scramble past the gates, ready to confront the challenge ahead of them.

Escanor immediately takes off his glasses and feels himself growing in muscle and emitting heat and his personality begins to change as he starts taking out any robots that cross his path. His weaker side is still glad that he isn't big enough to rip the clothes as this was the biggest he could get on short notice. Ban, due to his speed, is alone on a street and is lost due to running in a random direction but continue to destroy robots left and right with his staff.

As one tries to attack him from behind the hit it made barely made a dent as Ban looks back with a smirk as he says "I was lucky enough to steal your strength before you made contact, no how do you like THIS!?" and breaks it in half with his staff with one swing vertically like the robot tried to do to him. Ban seems to be glowing with a purple energy that seems to be be boosting his natural strength, speed, and agility. After a couple of minutes of breaking more robots, Ban almost collapsed in an alleyway as it looks like he is nearly and completely exhausted. He continues to try and gain as many points as he can, in worry that he might not pass.

As Ban destroyed another robot, before he can recover, another robot behind him tries to attack him when he is trying to catch his breath. Suddenly, a spear pierces through the semi large robot that tried to hit Ban from the back. He looks back to find King with a smile on his face floating in the air with the spear returning to his side.

Ban, with a smirk on his face asks "Let me guess, Elaine asked you to guard me?"

King chuckles and answers "Yeah, but I think she meant only if you're in your "weakened" state."

Ban chuckles himself for a bit and quickly bashes a robot that was about to jump on King from behind, King looks back in surprise as Ban says "She also asked me the same to you, I guess we're just the subjects to her whim haha." This causes both of them to chuckle until the both of them were surrounded by a bunch of various robots.

Ban asks "So, where's Diane?"

King answers "Taking care of her side, getting plenty of points, she saw some other students being surrounded and decided to help."

Ban chuckles and says with growing excitement "Good, now she has a better shot at getting in." They both then look at each other and nod with smirks on their faces and nodded at each other before continuing to take care of the dozen robots.

Speaking of Diane, at her section of the city, she smashes another robot with her large boot. Apparently she has grew to a large size, about as tall as a small building. She next smashes another robot with her left gauntlet before slightly breathing heavily. Diane then shrinks down and runs into a thin alleyway in order to take a small rest. After taking a good couple of breaths, she looks outside to see if there are any enemies around. Finding nothing around she takes a couple of steps only for a robot to appear in her surprise which makes her fall backwards in surprise.

She tries to quickly get back up while the robot is about to attack only for a purple energy arrow to pierce it in its eye which immediately destroyed it.

Diane then hears in a monotone male voice "Do not fear…" Diane then sees Gowther appear over the broken remains of the robot he destroyed and makes a pose with a peace sign with his right hand in front of his right eye as he finished "...Gowther is here."

This makes Diane sweatdrop a bit until she bowed slightly and says "Thank you for saving me, that caught me by surprise."

Gowther nods and replies with his continuous monotone "It seems that a good note to take is to also look above, these robots seem to be built to attack the contestants from all sides, luckily not below."

Diane sweat drops again and replies "Okay, good to know. Well, I hope to see you sometime, hopefully in UA." She then begins running in a direction to find more robots to destroy. Gowther looks on with curiosity and says to himself "It could be possible that I can continue my observational studies with her, I'll add her to the maybe list." A robot then appears behind him from above, which Gowther notices, and is about to attack.

Gother then adjusted his glasses and holds his hands out, which purple energy comes out as he says "twin bow Herritt." and begins to attack it at its weak point.

Meanwhile, Escanor is easily dealing with the robots like they are bugs being swatted, even if his strength is slowly being depleted as time goes on. Escanor hears a sudden scream and looks to see two students being surrounded by a group of robots. Even at a distance Escanor can see that one of the students is protecting another that has been injured heavily, not lethal of course. Before the robots could attack and render the students unconscious, Escanor smashes through them with very little difficulty. The students were surprised by the sudden appearance so they weren't able to say thanks when Escanor continues onward to find more enemies to destroy.

Suddenly, vibrations catches the students attention as they take notice of the giant robot the size of the larger building, even taller than Diane's giant form. A lot of the students decide to stay away for two obvious reasons. Escanor decides to jump to a nearby tallest building to take a good look, and also to see if there are some students that might need help.

Something that grabs Escanor's attention is the flying spec that is flying nearly above the large robot. At closer look, Escanor can nearly see that it is Izuku that is flying above the robot which surprises him. Suddenly, Escanor can hear Izuku yelling "SMASH!" in which the giant robot was immediately destroyed.

For a few minutes all of the students are shocked and wondering what has occurred and who destroyed the robot until President Mic yelled "The test is over?!?!!!!!" This allowed everyone to finally relax as most of them deactivate their quirks, including escanor who only had to put on his glasses to change back to his weaker self after he made it to ground floor. Escanor looks on in worry about Izuku and how he faired in the test.

1 week later

Escanor's home

Escanor in his natural attire, a simple white t-shirt and sweatpants. Eating a beef bowl with noodles to the side, is still worrying about Izuku and his performance on the test. At the entrance to U.A. he saw Izuku with a few bandages on his arm and legs, but with a discouraged face. Escanor can tell that Izuku did well on the written test like himself, but the practical exam is probably what he had trouble in.

"You're still worried about Izuku, aren't you?" Escanor looks back to see a woman with a kind smile that matches her warm orange eyes behind strands of her light orange hairs. This woman is wearing a blue t-shirt and blue jean knee shorts that accentuate her decent figure.

Escanor replies "Y-yes Rosa, I know he did well on the written half, but the practical exam is something he may had some difficulty in."

Rosa nods and says "Even though I'm not sure if you did well, I know you both did your best, and I think that's an amazing accomplishment in of itself." She then hugs Escanor which relaxes him, although a little bit. Knocking from the door catches both of their attention, Escanor quickly heads to the door.

Escanor opens the door to see a smiling Merlin, wearing her same attire, and says "Miss Merlin! What brings you here!?"

Escanor allows Merlin inside the apartment and answers "I came to give you some good news."

Rosa takes a peek down the hall and asks "Would you like a drink?"

Merlin nods and enters the kitchen and asks "So, you must be Escanor's mother, right?"

Rosa shakes her head and answers "Unfortunately no, not technically, I'm his guardian." Escanor looks to the side with slight sadness in his eyes, that Rosa seems to notice as Merlin nods in realization.

Rosa hands Merlin a glass of water at the table in which Merlin says "Thanks." as Rosa sits down and nods in acceptance of the thanks.

Merlin takes a sip from the glass and says "It seems that congratulations are in order, you seem to have made it to U.A." Escanor's face was in surprise and Rosa's was in unimaginable joy at this amazing news as she jump from her seat in excitement and hugs Escanor with joy.

Escanor then smiles and says "This is amazing news, thank you miss Merlin."

Merlin nods and says "It really shouldn't be a surprise, you made a good score on the written exam, and you gathered plenty of points on the practical exam. Not only from the villain's you defeated, but also the surplus of rescue points that you accumulated."

Escanor asks with curiosity "R-rescue points?"

Merlin nods and explains "That's right, its an unspoken point system to the students as it's the other half of what is important in being a hero. Not only do heroes have to defeat the villains that plague our society, but we also must protect the civilians and each other." Escanor nods in acceptance as he remembers all the times he helped the other students when they were at a disadvantage against the robots. If that was the case then that would mean that Izuku would still have a chance at entering U.A if there was someone being attack by the large robot.

Merlin then explains "since 54 students made it in, there will be three first year classes, you will be in 1-C, which will be taught by a friend and associate of mine, this will be his first year teaching, like All Might."

Escanor asks out of curiosity while being slightly surprised about the All Might news "What kind of teacher is he?"

Merlin answers in a thinking pose with her legs crossed "He might be a little different than normal teachers, especially since this is his first time teaching. He is also very…"Unique" if that makes sense." Escanor nods at the explanation, but is slightly nervous at the "unique" comment and is understandably worried.

Merlin stands up and adds "It's also to note that I'll be on U.A staff in the scientific department, it will help with my research in assisting heroes with the use of their quirks." This seems to help improve Escanor's mood, even if just a little.

Merlin heads towards the door and says before she exits "I hope you have a great first day, I'll be seeing you soon." Merlin sees Escanor off with a big smile on his face which makes her smile as she exits and closes the door behind her.

April 11

Rose asks loudly from a distance "Escanor, did you get everything?"

Escanor replies just as loud "Yes Ma'am."

Rosa appears from the hall wearing the same clothes with an added apron and says "Escanor…" Escanor looks towards Rosa who has a soft and warm smile on her as she finishes "...I'm proud that you have made these accomplishments, your going to be amazing. I hope you make plenty of new friends with Izuku."

Escanor smiles to Rosa and replies "Thank you Rosa, and I will do my best." Escanor then exits the apartment wearing the U.A school uniform and the glasses that Merlin gave him. His excitement slowly grows with every step at what the school will bring. A school full of heroes in training being trained by famous heroes, this is only the beginning of a long journey in this crazy world of superpowers.


End file.
